Songs of the Heart
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Ten song inspired Jedi drabbles. Fluffy Qui-and-Obi non-slash.


**A/N:** I've been trying for days to get my creative juices flowing enough to write some Jedi Apprentice fan fiction, and it hasn't been working. So, I'm resorting to the old stand-by: Turn on iTunes, his play, and see what happens.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the songs and I don't own the Jedi. I'm just not that talented.

**Summary:** Ten song inspired Jedi drabbles. Fluffy Qui-and-Obi non-slash.

_**Songs of the Heart  
By: Reggie**_

"_Brave": Idina Menzel: I Stand_

Obi-Wan's hands shook ever so slightly around the hilt of his light saber, but he tightened his grip. He couldn't run away, even if he was just a child. Master Qui-Gon was counting on him. He couldn't run, he couldn't back down and leave his Master.

The older Jedi was lying on the ground limply behind him, the blood from a nasty head-wound mingling with the pouring rain. Obi-Wan's blue blade was the only light around for miles. He could not see his opponents, except for their eyes glowing in the dark.

"You won't have him!" The young Jedi cried, defiant. Strong. He'd never fought so many alone before, but he had no choice. Qui-Gon was counting on him. "I will not let you."

His blade was whirling, evaporating raindrops, as the creatures pounced.

"_Invisible": Taylor Swift: Taylor Swift_

He knew it was wrong to hate returning to the temple, but the thirteen-year-old apprentice couldn't help it.

When they were out on missions, Qui-Gon's focus was on him. He was always teaching the young Jedi, guiding him. And no, it wasn't ideal because Qui-Gon barely opened up to the young man at all, but Obi-Wan could believe, when they were outside the temple, that eventually that would change. That someday he and Qui-Gon would be as connected as Padawans and Masters were supposed to be.

When they returned home, however, other priorities stepped forward. Like Tahl. Qui-Gon was so open with her, smiling and laughing in a way he never did with Obi-Wan.

Jealousy was unseemly of a Jedi, and the boy knew it, but he couldn't help envying her the closeness to the center of Obi-Wan's whole world.

"_Taking Chances": Celine Dion: Taking Chances_

Overwhelmed was not a strong enough word for what Qui-Gon felt; he just didn't know another one.

Was this to fast? He certainly felt like it was. He wasn't ready for another Padawan, and he didn't really know much of anything about this boy. Besides, he still had a Padawan that he loved very dearly.

The problem was that Qui-Gon didn't feel like he really had a choice in the matter. Something had to be done, or they would lose this boy, and the Force was all but screaming at him that the child had a great destiny ahead of him. He had to do this, for more than just himself.

He gently ruffled Anakin's lose blonde hair and stood to walk to the door. Obi-Wan was standing there. He'd obviously been waiting for him, but Qui-Gon couldn't stand to look up and see the hurt in those eyes he loved so well.

How could he tell the young man how sorry he was, and still keep on the path he must follow?

He couldn't. So he didn't.

"_You Don't Bring Me Flowers": Barbra Streisand: Barbra Streisand's Greatest Hits Volume 2_

Qui-Gon brushed passed him without so much a glance, leaving the sleeping boy and his wounded apprentice.

For a few heartbeats, Obi-Wan felt like he was twelve-years-old again. The little boy that nobody had wanted. Doubts that the young Jedi had thought he'd put behind him years ago resurfaced with a vengeance. Of course Qui-Gon would jump at the chance for a better, more promising apprentice. Who wouldn't, after being stuck with him so long? Most of the younglings that had become Padawans the same time Obi-Wan did had already become Knights, or…

Obi-Wan knew, only too well, why he wasn't a Knight yet. His biggest flaw was attachment. He hadn't asked Qui-Gon, pushed him at all, to allow him to take the trials. He hadn't wanted to let go of his Master. Not yet. He still couldn't bring himself to face the possibility.

Qui-Gon had grown weary of his childishness, it seemed.

"_River Below": Billy Talent: Billy Talent_

His Padawan was sick, was dying, because of the monster in front of him. That…that thing…had nearly cost him everything. He was just a little boy, barely sixteen. A child, still, no matter what Obi-Wan thought of himself. How could he do that to a child? How had he not seen that he was pushing the boy to his limits?

Qui-Gon wanted his revenge, more than he ever had before. If Obi-Wan died, there would be no one to blame but the man standing in front of him.

Before the Master could regain control of his emotions, release them into the Force, his fist lashed out. The mirror shattered on impact.

"_Beyond My Wildest Dreams": Cast: The Little Mermaid: Original Broadway Cast_

They all had theories what it was like to be a Padawan, and have that kind of connection with another being.

None of the theories that Obi-Wan had heard as a child were even close to the oneness, the sensation of belonging, that Obi-Wan had with Qui-Gon.

They were one person, twisting and dodging, Qui-Gon blocking what Obi-Wan could not, as Obi-Wan's advanced saber techniques cut down droid after droid. There was no thought, no discussion. It was not necessary.

He didn't know if this was how it was for other teams, but for Obi-Wan it didn't matter. He couldn't have wished for anything more.

"_Stay With You": Goo Goo Dolls: Let Love In_

"You shouldn't be here, Padawan." Qui-Gon said, walking briskly down the halls of the temple.

"I know," was all the boy said, running to keep up with Qui-Gon's much longer strides.

"I was the one who went against the council. It is my punishment to bear."

"Forgive me, Master, but when you tried to send me back I would not go." Obi-Wan's face, always looking so much younger than his nineteen years, stared evenly back at him. "I am to be faulted for my defiance as you are, and will accept my part of the punishment as well."

In spite of himself, Qui-Gon smiled. It was always easier to face the wrath of the council when Obi-Wan was beside him. He was certain that, somehow, the boy knew that.

"_Dreaming of You": Celine Dion: Falling Into You_

This was not what Obi-Wan had wanted.

Even when Qui-Gon had pushed him away in favor of Anakin, he had never wished this, even in his darkest thoughts.

The braid was cut for him, not by his beloved Master, but by Master Windu. He was close to Qui-Gon, had been part of Obi-Wan's childhood so long, but he was not who the young Padawan—Knight—wanted right now.

He placed the braid in Obi-Wan's hand, and trembling fingers closed around it.

Gone. It hadn't hit Obi-Wan, really, until right then. Qui-Gon was not here, would not be here, never again.

"You must now look to the future, Knight Kenobi," Mace whispered, the formal words holding so much more weight in this moment. "Leave your childhood behind, and let it go."

He was supposed to, right then, but Obi-Wan found he could not. He could not release Qui-Gon so easily, and a part of him knew he never would.

"_Dreams to Dream": Linda Ronstadt: Linda Ronstadt (Box Set)_

When his foot brushed something that was alive on the foot of his bed, Qui-Gon's eyes immediately shot open in surprise. He was more than certain that whatever was there had not been when he went to bed, which meant that it had come in, and why hadn't he woken up?

Once he twisted to get a good look, ready to attack if need be, the Jedi Master quickly saw why the Force had not warned him of any danger. His Padawan, looking so much younger than his thirteen years, had curled up on the foot of his bed. No doubt, the young boy had come in sometime during the night and intended to leave before Qui-Gon woke up, but had fallen asleep in that horribly uncomfortable position.

Qui-Gon ran a hand over the short ginger locks, wondering what had brought the child in. A fragment of a dream, his own dream, floated back to him—a twisted face and a red saber. The child must have sensed his dark visions, and come in to check on him.

The older Jedi couldn't help the affectionate smile that crossed his face, and gently moved the young boy so he was sleeping on the still warm pillow. He barely stirred with the movement, not quite waking. Qui-Gon smiled again, amazed at the trust this little heart had so readily placed in him. "Sleep well, my Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master," the child murmured, not really awake, but answering him anyway.

"_That's When I Love You": Phil Vassar: Phil Vassar_

"What do you like most about your Master?" Bant had asked. It was an idle question, said carelessly. Certainly not meant to send Obi-Wan into the kind of soul searching agony that it had. She had simply asked because Obi-Wan had been moping, since Qui-Gon had been sent on a mission without him for the first time in years.

The thing was, Obi-Wan had no answer for her. There wasn't just one thing he liked best about his Master. He liked it when his Master laughed. When he was correcting him, but would soften harsh words with a gentle almost tickling with the Force. Liked the way he would listen to Obi-Wan's questions and doubts, considering them all carefully.

He knew that Qui-Gon wasn't perfect—he could be just as stubborn and impatient as Obi-Wan himself was, sometimes—but he was as close as a person could get, as far as Obi-Wan was concerned. How was he supposed to think of just one thing he liked?

After about fifteen minutes of agonized pondering, Obi-Wan finally spoke slowly, "what I like best about my Master…is how much he loves me."

Bant thought that was the best possible answer.


End file.
